The Blue Mystery
"The Blue Mystery" is part 2 of episode 17. It first aired on Feb 17th, 2010. Premise Cynthia and Camille have both been turned blue! Just what did this?! Is there an epidemic breaking out? Summary Everyone in Mr. Russard's class are preparing for a class photo, when they notice both Camille and Cynthia are missing. Suddenly, Cynthia shows up and then Camille right behind her. Mr. Russard tells them if they didn't want to be in the picture, then they should have said something, when suddenly Camille finds out she has turned blue. She and Cynthia are both blue, and Alfred has a cold. Mr. Russard deems that they cannot take the picture as this, and Alfred decides to then test both Cynthia and Camille's hairs to study them for any possible hint as to why they turned blue. He puts the hairs into a machine, with some difficulty from Cynthia and determines that it is plant based. To which he then asks Camille what she did that day, to which Cynthia answers instead, but Alfred finds it weird that she didn't notice anything, but Camille mentions running late. Both girls note that the water seemed fine, but they notice a bad smell, but didn't know what it was. So Alfred explains they need to see if the water pipes were damaged in anyway, which may have caused this weirdness and they break off into teams. At the water pipe, Milo does not notice any weird smells coming from the water pipes. At Camille's they do not notice anything either and eventually regroup. Coming to the giant cistern, Camille wonders how blue dye could have possibly gotten in there when Rudy shows up. Alfred asks him what he was doing, to which he explains he was cleaning Dr. Anna's garden. He also says that in order to put anything into the cistern you would need a very tall ladder and they have reached a dead end. Going back to Hedgequarters, Alfred feels they may not be able to solve this mystery with just two clues... All of the sudden, Cynthia notices a bunch of blue stains on Milo's trousers when suddenly an odd leaf fell down and Alfred notices that his fingers turned blue by touching it! Analyzing the plant, Camille mentions that there was a big storm the other day and how it effected Dr. Anna's garden. Cynthia then goes on to say that Dr. Anna is very nice and she helped her allergies a while ago, when Alfred asks about this remedy since she uses plants from her garden. So Alfred and Co. head over and he explains the problem. Dr. Anna then brings the group to her Garden as she explains the plants she uses in her garden, for medicinal purposes and they see Rudy. He mentions putting the leaves into the wheel barrel, and that they deem the storm knocked it over which sent the leaves into the water. And due to the leaves beginning to ferment, it led to them stinking. Alfred mentions that they just need to get the leaves out of the cistern and it should clear things up. Later on, all of the students regroup for the class picture when suddenly it reveals Camille, Cynthia, and Milo caught Alfred's cold! They all three sneeze just as the picture goes off and the episode ends... Quotes *Alfred:'' "The analysis shows the dye is 'Blant-based'!"'' *Camille: "What?" *Alfred:'' "A blant! Blant!"'' *Milo, Camille: "OH! You mean Plant!" ---- *Alfred: "What did it smell like?" *Camille and Cynthia: "Disgusting!" '' *Milo: ''"Maybe it was the smell of your shampoo." *Cynthia and Camille: "I don't think so..." Trivia *This is one of the only episodes where the gang has a clue review before they get their third clue. *Strangely, Camille and Cynthia were the only two to suffer from the blue "dye". But surely someone else had bathed, showered, or washed their hands or dishes before, after, or during the day. *The Gaumont description claims only Cynthia and Camille's hair had turned blue. But it was also their skin/fur/feathers. *Ricardo has a cameo in this episode, though he is only mentioned. *Cynthia establishes that she has an interest in something girly in this episode, that being shoes. * It seems strange Camille would not notice her sudden colour, as she surely had to look in the mirror or at her arms or legs while dressing up. * Milo appears unusually smart in certain parts of this episode. Goofs Gallery vlcsnap-2012-02-04-20h34m56s252.png|A sample of Camile's hair is a first clue. vlcsnap-2012-02-04-20h36m05s182.png|The disgusting smell in bathroom is our second clue. vlcsnap-2012-02-04-20h37m21s172.png|And colouring leaf is our third clue. vlcsnap-2012-01-28-11h12m19s75.png|Famous last words. vlcsnap-2012-01-28-11h12m41s34.png|Cynthia doesn't want her hair plucked. Category:Episodes Category:Camille Eps Category:Cynthia Eps Category:Mr. Russard Eps Category:Episode Galleries Category:Images